The Pilot Projects Core will support new research initiatives during the formative stage by providing "seed" funding to small, short-term (1-2 year) pilot research projects selected through competitive review. Applications will be solicited from the general UMMS scientific community and their collaborators and will be reviewed by a panel of senior UMMS faculty investigators from the Program in Immunology and Virology. The goals of the Core will be to facilitate the entry of new investigators into the biodefense research field and improve the competitiveness of projects for external funding. Success of the program will be evaluated through review of the record of publications and success at securing external funding. The Pilot Projects program is expected to foster innovation and career development, aiding the overall objectives of the CTRHIB and the NIAID biodefense research program.